


Masquerade

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I'm sure it'll have a good ending, Kinda, Mak discovers her father, Reunion Party, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Content, Sibling Murder, Will be explicit later, bloody murder, but it's the bad kind, dead father communicates with daughter, it's gonna be bad y'all, it's gonna be wild, it's ruined with murder and possession, poor Mak suffers, sequel to The Greatest Show Unearthed, the spg crew just wanted to have a nice reunion party, very bad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: SPG has finally made its return after dealing with the horrific Greatest Show Unearthed. They throw a great New Year's Eve party to celebrate their return. Long story short, horrible things go down during this party that endangers everyone in Walter Manor. Can the threat be stopped?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The highly anticipated sequel to The Greatest Show Unearthed is finally here :D
> 
> This is gonna be fuuuuuuuuuun
> 
> Warning: This fic contains graphic violence, sexual themes, and other mature content

It was New Year's Eve, the night of the big masquerade that the residents of Walter Manor had spent months preparing for. Tabitha smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. So much had happened in the last few months and it really showed. Her long, black, strapless dress perfectly covered her robotic legs but did nothing for her arms. She tried wearing the longest gloves she could find but found they didn't fully cover her. She sighed. She would have to deal with it. She also noticed that her hair was starting to have a dark blue shine to it and that she was paler than usual. She had seen that in some of the people who worked at Walter Manor. She had been told it was due to being in close contact with the radioactive blue matter that powered the robots. She knew where she was getting the radiation from and it made her blush thinking about it.

"Ya look absolutely g-g-gorgeous, Miz Tabitha," a familiar voice purred from behind her. Tabitha smiled and turned toward her lover, Rabbit.

"You look great as well, Rabbit. Is that a new faceplate?" Tabitha asked with a soft giggle. She had noticed a few minor changes to her faceplate.

"Just wa-wa-wanted to change things up as usual," Rabbit replied while repositioning her pink wig.

"As always," Tabitha chimed. She blushed as Rabbit's gaze intensified as she looked her over.

"Such a-a-a beautiful dress. They're gonna love ya," Rabbit crowed. Tabitha frowned at the thought of facing a large crowd. She may have faced many kinds of unspeakable horrors, but she was still young and a bit of a coward. Rabbit noticed her discomfort and pulled her close to her chassis. Tabitha sighed and rested her head on Rabbit's chest, taking in the calming heat of her boiler.

"It's gonna be-be-be alright, Miz Tabitha. You've been through much w-w-worse. This is gonna be a fun night. I-I-I promise," she whispered while kissing the top of her head.

"I hope so," Tabitha murmured.

 

Mak sat silently at her desk. This was the night of the masquerade. This was the night where people would notice her. She shivered at the thought. She was sure they would hate her, especially if T came back to bother her. She had grown to ignore his threats and curses but couldn't stop him from plaguing her dreams.

Mak grabbed her favorite long-haired, black wig and placed it neatly on her head. It matched her strapless dress perfectly. It did little to hide her prominent spine, but she didn't care. It was long enough to hide her tail which was tightly curled around her left leg. She had designed the dress after her favorite uncle, The Spine. It was mostly black with one long red stripe running along the middle. Mak smiled at herself in the mirror. She actually looked beautiful.

Mak's thoughts were interrupted when she heard heavy mechanical footsteps approaching. Mak turned around in her seat to face the visitor to find The Spine in her doorway.

"Yes?" Mak asked.

"The masquerade starts in thirty minutes, Mak…Goodness! You look….stunning, little one," he said with a friendly smirk. Mak blushed.

"Do you think they're going to like me?" She asked after quickly composing herself. She felt anxious about being around a large crowd of strangers.

"As long as you behave, little one. Just remember to come down once the show is over. We don't want your Mama Rabbit to call you out if you're in the crowd," he chuckled. Mak giggled along with him. She wanted to feel happy but something troubled her. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was bad.

The silver automaton noticed her discomfort and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong, little one?" He asked.

Mak only shook her head and beamed up at him with a toothy smile.

"I'm fine," she said as innocently as she could.

"Mak," The Spine grumbled in a voice like thunder. Mak shivered inwardly. He knew something was wrong. Mak stared down at her clawed feet which were hidden in black, dressy boots, a habit she had developed whenever she thought she was in trouble.

Mak flinched when she felt a cool hand rest on her shoulder. She refused to look up.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Mak. I won't get mad," The Spine said in a gentle voice. Mak looked up into his emerald optics. She could see the worry in his faceplates.

"Will this night end well?" She asked. He looked down at her in confusion. A small puff of steam escaped from his lips as he was deep in thought.

"I'm sure it will, little one. We…should probably get to the theater and find you a balcony seat," The Spine replied while leading her out.

 

"Darling, it's the best scenario. No one will know she did it. It's time for our little Mak to fulfill her true purpose," a sultry voice purred.

Eris smirked as she looked over the image of Walter Manor. It was the perfect opportunity.

"What do you want her to do, dear?" She asked. She always wondered why she kept that bastard with her. He certainly was a charmer.

"Do you want our girls here with us? We'll finally be a family for once," he suggested. Eris chuckled darkly at the thought. Her poor babies were all alone in the mortal with those damned robots and humans to accompany them. She felt sick to the thought. They only deserved the best.

"Of course, dear. They're all alone in the world. They should be here with us," Eris purred as she looked upon her daughters in Walter Manor. They were getting read for a masquerade. They both looked beautiful and soon they would be safe with her.

"Shall I work my magic, darling?" He asked.

"Not yet. We must wait for the right moment," Eris crowed as she watched over Walter Manor.

 

Mak watched on silently as the theater filled with people. The Spine had picked the highest and most secluded balcony seat for her. She was glad that she was secluded for the time being. The smells below were overwhelming. Her stomach grumbled.

"No! Don't even think about it!" She hissed. There was no way she could ever kill again. She still remembered that night. She remembered what Rabbit told her about murder.

"I'm not bad," she muttered.

She looked out again and saw her mother sitting in the front row with her half-sisters, Lucy and Nyuu. Mak frowned. She wished she could be sitting down there to enjoy the show, but knew that Rabbit would surely call her out. She was to be revealed later.

The lights suddenly went dark, making the crowd cheer. It was time for the show. Mak smiled as the music started and her mother and uncles stepped out on stage. There was no way anything could go wrong tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, folks. The next one should be longer :D

Tabitha smiled and cheered along with the crowd as the automatons finished their first song and began introducing themselves. She was amazed at the crowd's loyalty to the band. They really did miss them.

She glanced at Lucy and Nyuu who both sat next to her. Nyuu was having the time of her life while Lucy just watched on silently. Lucy never seemed happy whenever she saw her.

"Now that that's over, let's get to the more serious stuff, folks," Hatchworth announced.

The crowd grew frightfully silent as if they knew what was going to be said. The Spine cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"We are incredibly sorry that we disappeared from your lives for a while. We were….caught up in business that we shouldn't have been messing around in. I could explain it, but it's just too much for all of you. We…lost some friends over these past few years, but we have also made new friends along the way," The Spine said. He caught Tabitha's eye and smiled kindly. Tabitha smiled back and looked at Rabbit who seemed unable to contain herself. Steam puffed out of her cheek vents in short bursts, making little hisses.

"Hey, The Spine! Are you going to invite Tabitha onto he stage or not? Rabbit looks like she's gonna malfunction if she's not properly introduced," the voice of Steve Negrete called out front he back of the theater. There was a short burst of laughter followed by confused murmurs from the crowd. The Spine glared at the back of the theater before he sighed loudly.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Steve. Well, Miss Tabitha, I guess you should come up," The Spine said while motioning for her to come up.

Tabitha was glad she wore a white rabbit mask to hide her reddening cheeks as she made her way up. She tried to look as confident as possible, but couldn't resist her wobbly knees and trembling hands. She was sure her arms and legs would malfunction. She soon found herself frozen before the crowd.

"This is Miss Tabitha Masters, everyone. She is a dear friend to us," The Spine said as he threw an arm around her shoulders, which gained a moment of awe from the crowd, and continued, "We won't get into the finer details on how we met her. All we can tell you is-"

"She's mah g-g-girl!" Rabbit blurted out while gently pulling Tabitha away from The Spine and holding her close. Tabitha giggled as she heard the crowd go wild. She looked up at the balconies and caught sight of Mak. She looked happy as she watched her mothers.

Tabitha ignored The Spine and Hatchworth as they talked about other things as she gazed into mismatched blue and green optics. They seemed to be more prominent with her newest faceplate. Rabbit pushed her microphone away from her mouth and smiled.

"Ya l-l-look pretty, baby," she whispered. Tabitha blushed as Rabbit gently removed her mask and pulled her even closer. She could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

"Keep your mushy business in the bedroom, you two! This is a PG event!" The Spine yelled, making the audience collectively gasp and laugh. Rabbit only rolled her optics in annoyance before pulling Tabitha into a quick kiss. Tabitha couldn't help but smile as she heard the crowd roar. Rabbit pulled away and smiled at the crowd. Tabitha noticed her gaze go up toward where Mak was sitting.

"The party has only just be-be-begun folks," Rabbit purred. Tabitha pulled down her mask and returned to her seat. She could hear murmurs from nearby people.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Her eyes? What about all those scars?!"

"Where do you think she came from?"

"She looks like she's been through a lot."

"She's so pretty!"

"What a lucky girl."

Tabitha settled in, ignoring many other comments, and watched the show.

The rest of the show went by smoothly. Tabitha smiled and laughed along with the cows at the antics of the band, By the time the show ended, The Spine stepped forward.

"Let's take this party outside, everyone," he announced.

Tabitha glanced up at the balcony seats and saw that Mak was gone.

"She's probably on her way down," she muttered to herself. Tabitha remained seated while everyone got up to leave. Lucy eventually left, leaving Nyuu with Tabitha. Tabitha watched as Hatchworth and Rabbit approached. She saw The Spine walk off with his arm around Miss Regan's shoulders as they headed outside.

"Hi there, Nyuu. Let's go outside. We can dance together," Hatchworth said happily while Nyuu's hand and leading the giggling girl away.

Now it was only her and Rabbit in the almost empty theater. Rabbit beamed down at her and offered her hand which Tabitha gladly took.

"Did ya enjoy the-the-the show, baby?" Rabbit asked.

"It was amazing! I knew you guys were fantastic, but seeing you on stage blew me away," Tabitha replied.

Rabbit chuckled softly in response, pecking her cheek. Her gaze suddenly became fixated at something behind Tabitha. Tabitha turned in her direction and saw Mak standing behind them. Her beauty was astounding as she walked forward. It always frightened her how she looked almost identical to herself. Her…other features were always a sign that she wasn't perfect. She wasn't truly human. She was an abomination, but she still loved her.

"Hi, Mak. Did you like the show?" She asked. Mak frowned for a brief moment before a smile brightened her features.

"It was wonderful, Mama Tabitha. You were outstanding, Mama Rabbit," Mak replied happily.

"Thanks, baby. Are ya g-g-girls ready to party? Let's go!" Rabbit cheered while leading them out. Tabitha smiled at her odd and wonderful family. This was going to be a great night.

 

It was a perfect night from what Eris could see. It was almost time.

"Do you see that, darling? Our little Nyuu is dancing with one of those damned robots," the voice hissed angrily. Eris's gaze fell on Nyuu. She was dancing, or attempting to dance with the odd-looking bronze robot. Eris couldn't help but smile at the pitiable sight.

She soon turned her attention to Mak. The abomination-child sat alone at a table. She seemed to be content with just watching the crowd. Eris could sense her growing hunger. She looked over the dance floor and saw a boy eyeing her curiously.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, darling?" The voice purred.

Eris smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are going to happen, but for now, enjoy this cute little romance thingy before it all goes down :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les is a horrible name XD

Mak sat alone at a table, watching the events before her. The night was going by well in her eyes. There were plenty of games and contests for the partygoers. She had giggled and secretly blushed when Mama Rabbit and The Spine hd a contest on who could hold the prettiest note. The Spine won after a girl fainted after he removed his overcoat as he sang.

Now, slow music was playing. Many couples danced together. Mak smiled at the sight of her mothers dancing together. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen despite having to watch Rabbit get gently scolded for grabbing Tabitha's hindquarters until Tabitha gave up and smiled as they danced. She saw her half-sister, Nyuu, dancing with Hatchworth, or what looked like dancing since Nyuu was so small compared to the automaton. Her other half-sister, Lucy, was dancing with her biological uncle, Diablo, who was draped in a big, black cloak. Only his clawed hands could be seen grasping Lucy's hands. Mak could have sworn she saw Lucy smile. She saw The Spine dancing with his wife and sighed. Everyone looked so happy. Mak wanted to dance as well, but people seemed to avoid her.

_They think you're a freak, darling. You must kill them. Destoy the weak and bring forth the strong._

"Shut up," Mak hissed. She didn't need this now. Not on such an important night. T chuckled and continued to harass her.

_You must be so hungry, darling. Look at all those nice young men and women. You can't hold it back for any longer. You must feed._

"Leave me alone," Mak growled.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked.

Mak looked up at the young man before her. He was dressed in a formal black suit. A red scowling demon mask covered half of his face, reminding Mak of a movie she had recently watched. He pushed away some of his messy brown hair from his face to reveal piercing blue eyes that looked down at her in concern.

"I…I'm fine. Just a headache. My name's Makenzi Walter. Mak for short," Mak said politely while holding out her hand to shake the stranger's hand. Her heart skipped a beat when the stranger took her hand and kissed it.

"My name is Les Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mak," Les said with a charming smirk. Mak blushed.

"So, why is a pretty lady like yourself sitting all by yourself at a time like this?" Les asked. Mak could feel herself blush once more. No man had ever been so nice to her like this.

"Are you suggesting that I dance with you?" Mak asked with a giggle.

"Would you like to?" Les asked while holding out a hand. Mak smiled a rather toothy smile and took his hand, letting him leda her out onto the dance floor.

"Do you know how to slow-dance, Miss Mak? I honestly have no idea," Les chuckled.

"Not really," Mak replied.

Les looked around at the other couples and smiled.

"Follow my lead," he whispered. He took ahold of Mak's right hand and rested his left on her hip, making her blush again. He led her left hand to rest on his shoulder. The two then gently swayed to the music.

"Are we doing this right?" Mak asked after a few minutes.

"We haven't stepped on each other's toes yet, so I guess we're alright," Les smirked. Mak smiled back.

"You have really pretty eyes, Miss Mak," Les murmured after a few more minutes.

"I was just about to say that about yours," Mak replied with a playful pout. The two giggled together as they danced. Mak loved everything about this moment. It felt so perfect. Her previous discomfort was now gone as she gazed into Les's eyes.

Les broke eye contact and stared in awe at something behind Mak. The two immediately stopped dancing. Mak turned around to face a rather stern-faced titanium automaton.

"Can I dance with this lady, young man?" The Spine asked politely. Mak could see that he was upset. Les broke out of his stupor and gland back at Mak.

"Ah, sure, The Spine," Les said while releasing Mak and smiling at her, "I guess I'll see you around, Miss Mak."

Mak watched on as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. She couldn't see him, but she still smelled him. He smelled lovely.

"Shall we dance, little one?" The Spine asked while placing a cool hand on her shoulder. Mak sighed and took his left hand and rested her right on his upper arm since she couldn't really reach his shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his hand grip her waist rather tightly. They danced for a few minutes before Mak broke the silence.

"What was that about? He was nice," she grumbled.

"You are far too young, little one," The Spine replied shortly.

Mak stared up at him in disbelief. She was almost fully mature, having another month to reach full maturity. She was old enough for romance.

"I'm not a child. I'll be fully mature before you know it. I'm old enough," Mak muttered.

The Spine only hissed softly in response, a cloud of steam briefly floated around his head before he blew it away.

"You're only three months old, Mak. You should wait until you're at least eighteen years old to be in a romantic relationship," The Spine stated.

"That's forever! I can't wait that long!" Mak complained.

"That's nothing compared to waiting for over a hundred years to finally meet my wife," The Spine replied with a pleasant smiled while glancing over at a table where some Walter workers sat.

Something suddenly came over Mak as she glared at her uncle. She hissed softly at him, making him whip his head around to face her. The look of disappointment on his face made her smirk.

"You can't stop me, uncle," she growled.

"Mak. I forbid you from-"

"Hey, The Spine! Why the-the-the long face?" The voice of Rabbit called out. Mak watched as her mothers came forward. She was glad that she had avoided one of The Spine's famous scoldings. The Spine exhaled a cloud of steam and pulled away from Mak.

"Rabbit, Miss Tabitha, I caught your daughter dancing with a young man. I was able to separate them before any nonsense could happen. She's far too young to-" he was cut short as Rabbit squealed loudly in delight.

"Mah baby f-f-found herself a man! Oh, maybe they'll g-g-g-get married and we'll be grandmama's, Miz Tabitha. Come h-h-here, baby," Rabbit beamed as she grabbed Mak and pulled her into a hug. Mak saw Tabitha's flustered but proud expression as she watched on. She could feel her happiness radiating off of her. It felt nice.

"Wait a second. Where's th-th-the lucky guy?" Rabbit asked while looking around curiously.

"I separated them, Rabbit," The Spine replied shortly.

"Why would you do that?" Tabitha asked in an upset tone. Mak quickly let go of Rabbit as she angrily let out a cloud of steam through her lips. The Spine maintained his stoic composure despite being surrounded by two angry women.

"She's simply too young," he replied calmly before stomping off. Rabbit huffed angrily and turned away from him to smile kindly at Mak.

"Don't listen to-to-to him, baby. He's being a dummins," Rabbit cooed.

"He probably feel like he has some paternal authority over you. He was like a father to you growing up," Tabitha said. Mak nodded in agreement. She remembered all the times she had spent with him. They were bittersweet after after what had just happened.

"Sooo, what's this b-b-boy like? Is he hot?" Rabbit asked eagerly. Mak smiled as she throughout about Les.

"Well, he's a gentleman. His name is Les Brown. He thinks I'm pretty and he said I had pretty eyes. He's very handsome, Mama Rabbit. I have to find him again," Mak sighed.

"Ya be-be-better find him soon, baby. It's almost midnight and ya need someone to-to-to smooch when that times comes," Rabbit crowed while pulling Tabitha close. Tabitha let out a soft giggle as Rabbit nuzzled her cheek. Mak decided to leave before they got too romantic.

Mak walked around the dance floor, scanning the area for any sign of Les.

Nothing…

With a sigh, Mak sat down at a nearby table. She watched as the partygoers gathered around a large screen that showed the countdown to midnight. Twenty minutes.

Her stomach growled violently, making her hiss softly.

"No. Go away," she muttered.

_You need help, darling. Let me help you._

Mak gasped when she felt something from within rise up. Before sh could scream for help, she felt the strange presence take over. She watched in horror as she stood up and walked toward the crowd. She felt herself smile as she spotted Les standing at the edge of the crowd. Her stomach growled at the sight of him.

_No!_

_Just let it happen, darling._

_Not him! Anyone but him!_

A chuckle that wasn't hers came out of her mouth. T continued walking toward Les. Mak wanted to look away, but she had no control. She just watched helplessly as she watched Les.

Les was busy talking with another guy when T poked his shoulder. Les looked around and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello there, Miss Mak. You came right in time for the countdown," Les chimed.

Mak felt nothing but disgust as T pulled Les uncomfortably close.

"I want to show you something, Les," T purred while pulling Les into a passionate kiss. Mak wanted desperately to pull away, but she felt her instincts kick in. She could feel her stomach growl at the taste of him. Les finally pulled away with a content but confused expression.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Miss Mak? We should wait until after midnight," he said.

"I know the perfect place where we can watch the fireworks while we're at it," T crowed while leading Les away from the crowd.

"Well, okay," Les replied.

Mak wanted to do anything. Scream. Fight. Cry. T only giggled as he dragged her away. She caught sight of The Spine who only stared in disappointment. Mak wanted to cry out to him, but nothing happened.

_PLEASE! HELP ME!_

_Just let it happen, darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mak. What will happen next? Next chapter coming soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha and Rabbit start the New Year with a bang while something dark looms in the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye, I'm back with this lovely story :D
> 
> Warning: Steamy scenes and a really bad pun XD

Tabitha watched the growing crowd. There was no sign of Mak or her new friend. She assumed Mak was still looking. A small chill went through her, making her shiver. It was starting to get cool outside.

"Are ya c-c-cold, baby?" Rabbit cooed as she appeared at her side. She held two cups. One was filled with water while the other was filled with hot chocolate. It smelled heavenly. Rabbit winked at her as she handed her the beverage.

"Thanks, Rabbit," Tabitha chimed while hugging her.

"Anything for mah girl," Rabbit replied while kissing her cheek. Tabitha sighed as she felt a hot puff of steam on her cheek. She took a sip of her beverage and rested her head against Rabbit's chest. Its red glow brought her great warmth and comfort.

"Have ya seen Mak anywhere? It's almost midnight," Rabbit said after a few minutes.

"I haven't seen her. I think she's still looking for her friend," Tabitha said.

Rabbit scanned the crowd for a moment before turning back to Tabitha with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll be-be-be fine, Tabitha. Hmm, you're still shivering. D-D-Do ya wanna go inside and celebrate? I can help y wa-wa-warm up," Rabbit purred. Tabitha smiled at the tempting offer.

"Shouldn't we wait unit latter midnight and after our guests leave?" She said. Rabbit looked away, deep in thought. A small cloud of steam poured out of her mouth as she let out a giggle.

"I-I-I know a secret place where we-we-we can celebrate and have a lovely view of the fireworks. No one will know we're there and-and-and we can come back be-be-before anyone notices we're gone," Rabbit suggested.

A secret place in Walter Manor? As if there weren't countless unknown rooms that she didn't know about in this huge manor. She might as well find out.  
"Sounds fantastic. Lead the way, Rabbit," she chimed while standing on tiptoe to kiss her on the cheek. Rabbit whistled like a tea kettle in response, making Tabitha laugh, before leading her away from the crowd. Some partygoers stopped them occasionally for picture and a hug, which was nice.

Once they were inside and away from the cold, Rabbit led her to one of the many staircases. They went up and up and up some more. Tabitha groaned softly when she saw more stairs leading to who-knows-where.

"Where exactly is this secret place, Rabbit?" Tabitha asked once they passed another floor.

"Almost there, baby," Rabbit replied.

Minutes passed and they eventually stopped at the end of the staircase. Tabitha was pretty sure they were on the top floor by now. Rabbit took her by the hand and led her down the hallway that led to the only open doorway. Tabitha walked into the dark room. A light came on and she found herself in the attic. Not the most romantic place in Walter Manor, but if she was with Rabbit, then all would be fine.

"Is this it?" Tabitha asked while absentmindedly touching some strange contraption. It looked like some kind of miniature robot mixed with an ancient radio. It looked dead.

"Nope. We're g-g-goin' up there," Rabbit said while pointing at a skylight. She reached up with ease and opened it, letting in a rush of cool air. She grabbed a box and pushed it underneath the skylight and motioned for Tabitha to come forward.

"Just climb up. I-I-I can help ya," Rabbit said with a smile. Tabitha looked up. She could make it. She climbed onto the box and jumped up, grabbing it by the edge. She tried to pull herself up and gasped when Rabbit grabbed her hindquarters rather tightly and pushed her up and out of the skylight. She crawled out and onto the roof of Walter Manor. It was quite the sight to behold as Tabitha walked over to the edge of the railing that poked out of the roof. She could see the party from below.

A loud hiss of steam filled the air. Tabitha turned to watch as Rabbit crawled out of the skylight with ease. She straightened up and brushed off debris from her dress.

"Isn't it lovely, baby?" Rabbit asked while joining her.

"It sure is," Tabitha replied dreamily. Many different lights decorated the rooftop, giving it a festive glow.

"We're right on time, Miz Tabitha! One minute to midnight!" Rabbit cried out excitedly. Tabitha could hear the countdown starting from down below. Rabbit hugged her tightly from behind as they joined the countdown.

"Get ready, baby," Rabbit purred as the final countdown began.

Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven….Six….Five…Four…Three….Two…

The sky lit up with fireworks as the party cheered loudly. The noise was almost deafening, but Tabitha only watched in awe at the sight before her. It was absolutely beautiful. It had been so long since she last saw fireworks. The cheers below were impressive. She could hear something that was different though. It sounded like someone was screaming in pain. Tabitha quickly brushed away the rising bad thoughts. Someone must have been partying too hard.

"M-M-Miz Tabitha," Rabbit crooned while spinning her around to face her. Tabitha couldn't help but blush and giggle as Rabbit pulled her closer. She pulled off her rabbit mask, dropping it to the ground, and rested her hands on Rabbit's shoulders.

All sound was drowned out as they kissed. Tabitha relished the strange, pleasant taste of the automaton. Steam filled her lungs, invigorating her senses. A small burst of electricity sent a pleasant tingle down her throat. She had come to enjoy that sensation. A cool, metallic tongue found itself pressing against her own, filling her mouth with a sweet, coppery taste. Tabitha felt Rabbit smile as he hands trailed down her body to rest on her ass, squeezing it gently.

After what felt like a lifetime, they finally pulled away just in time to watch the finale.

"Happy New Year, baby," Rabbit cooed while resting her forehead against Tabitha's. Tabitha let out a soft giggle as Rabbit kissed the tip of her nose with a smirk.

"Are ya still c-c-cold, Miz Tabitha?" Rabbit asked. Tabitha smiled and nodded in response.

"Let's go back inside," Tabitha replied softly.

It was easier going back inside despite ripping her dress on the landing. Tabitha frowned but knew that it could easily be fixed later.

"There's a-a-a spare bed up here. It's quite comfy and-and-and we can bounce around all we-we-we can up here without anyone complaining," Rabbi staid while leading Tabitha deeper into the attic. Tabitha took in her surroundings, There were boxes everywhere filled with the unknown. Rabbit paused, noticing her curiosity.

"You can look-look around, baby. I'll let ya know when I-I-I find it," Rabbit chimed while kissing her cheek before going ahead.

"You do that," Tabitha replied. She walked over to the nearest box and opened it. There wasn't much in it besides some bits and pieces of machinery that she didn't know of. She pushed the box to the side and opened another one. This one was filled with props that looked like they belonged tot he Wild West. Tabitha smirked as she picked up a toy gun and pretended to shoot an invisible enemy.

She paused. A horrible feeling suddenly came over her. What was this? She clutched at her stomach, fearing that she was sick. She swore she could hear someone screaming in agony. It sounded and felt so familiar.

"Mak?" She whispered. No, it couldn't be that. Perhaps she ate something that went bad? Yeah, that was it.

Tabitha placed the gun back in the box and felt her forehead. She wasn't sick. What was going on?

She decided to keep her thoughts away from the horrible feeling an dwelt to open another box. She smiled in delight at what was inside. A taser. Regan had told her that the robots enjoyed little bursts of electricity during intimate times. She had received a few hints from the Walter Worker on what made the Walter bots go wild and hoe to benefit from what they could give back. She had looked over and studied Rabbit's blueprints an especial instructions manual on where to find and work with her more special functions.

Tabitha gasped softly when she suddenly felt cool hands wrap around her waist, pulling her close to a familiar chassis. A hot puff of steam whistled against her neck.

"I found it," Rabbit crooned softly. She squeezed gently, gaining a soft moan from Tabitha.

"Lead the way," Tabith whispered. She held out the taser to Rabbit, making her chuckle.

"This'll be fun," Rabbit purred while taking her hand and leading her away.

It got darker the further they walked into the attic. The overhead lights were very dim and getting dimmer. Tabitha could see the lights from Rabbit's optics occasionally glancing back at her with a mix of tender love and lust.

Tabitha bumped into Rabbit as she stopped suddenly. It was almost pitched black now. She soon found herself in the light of Rabbit's optics as Rabbit stared down at her longingly. Tabitha smile. Rabbit always did this before making love to her. It would usually take a few seconds or maybe a few minutes before she would spring forward and take her. It was as if she were taking in all of her imperfections and perfections. Rabbit looked to the side and turned on a nearby lamp. A blue light enveloped them. Tabitha looked back and saw the rathe large bed. It looked comfortable and sturdy enough for them.

Cool hands gently grabbed her shudders, pulling her close. They went down to rest on her waist. Rabbit rested her head on her shoulder, sighing in content.

"Ya re-re-ready to start the new year w-w-with a bang, Miz Tabitha? Rabbit asked.

"Was that a pun?" Tabitha replied. Rabbit only chuckled as she kissed her deeply, unzipping her dress in the process. Tabitha shivered as she felt her dress drop to the ground with ease. Tabitha pulled away from Rabbit and undressed her as best she could; untying her corset and removing other smaller articles of clothing until finally unzipping her dress. It always amazed her whenever she saw Rabbit's nude body.

"Still beautiful," Rabbit purred while pulling her close into another kiss. Tabitha let out another soft gasp as she felt her cool chassis against her bare skin. She loved the feeling of it.

Rabbit broke the kiss as she playfully pushed Tabitha onto the bed. Tabitha giggled as Rabbit joined her and pulled her close into her lap. Rabbit glanced at her gloved hands, a devilish smirk on her face. She pulled off her right glove and kissed her robotic arm, sending small bursts of electricity coursing through Tabitha. Tabitha moaned softly at the strange and wonderful sensation.

"Ya like that, baby?" Rabbit asked. Tabitha only nodded. Rabbit chuckled and continued kissing up and down her arm, making sparks fly. Rabbit's free hand slid down her panties, gently stroking her womanhood. Tabitha let out a soft moan at the heavenly combination as Rabbit went to nibble playfully at her neck.

An idea suddenly came to Tabitha. he glanced at Rabbit's chassis and saw the tiny button located on the left side of he neck.

Before she could reach forward, Rabbit pinned her down on the bed, straddling her waist.

"Ah, Rabbit?" Tabitha managed to ask as Rabbit continued to nibble playfully at her neck. She was close to succumbing to the love, but she wanted to do this.

"What is-is-is it, baby? Am I crushing ya?" Rabbit replied worriedly, immediately stopping what she was doing.

"You're not crushing me. Don't worry about that. I…I just wanted to do something for you," Tabitha said.

"What do ya have in-in-in mind, Miz Tabitha?" Rabbit asked.

Tabitha smirked in response and pulled Rabbit into a kiss. She felt Rabbit purr as she gently grinded against her, her hand going back down to stroke her. Tabitha smiled and slowly reached up without Rabbit noticed and pressed the button. Rabbit let out a surprised scream as a loud burst of electricity coursed through her. Tabitha gave a soft cry as Rabbit tightened her grip on her as her chassis vibrated against her with high intensity, sending wonderful tingles through her core. A loud hum coursed through Rabbit as her grip loosened, her head hanging low. Her optics glowed more brightly as the vibrations slowed down. She was unresponsive for a few seconds.

"I-I'm so sorry, Rabbit! I didn't know that would happen!" Tabitha apologized while checking for damage.

Rabbit looked up at her after a few seconds, a lecherous smile adorned her faceplates.

"I-I-I'm fine, baby. Ya just caught me-me-me by surprise. It's been so long since I-I-I did something like that," Rabbit purred while tightening her grip on her a bit.

"D..Did you like it?" Tabitha asked. Rabbit chuckled as she stroked her robotic arm, ending trickles of electricity down her arm, making Tabitha squirm in delight.

"Of course. I c-c-can share it with ya if ya want to. Do ya w-w-want to do that, baby?" Rabbit asked while readjusting her position on Tabitha's lower waist. Tabitha smiled as she nodded her head yes.

 

"Isn't this a wonderful night, Nyuu?" Hatchworth chimed. Nyuu smiled as she watched the fireworks with her friend. It had been a wonderful night so far.

"I haven't seen fireworks in forever. I love it," Nyuu replied while hugging him.

"I'm glad you liked it, friendo," Hatchworth said.

The party around them was starting to disperse once the fireworks had ended. A few people had stayed behind to chat and be merry.

Nyuu stood to the side and watched as Hatchworth started conversing with some fans. She looked around for her sister, Lucy, and saw her sitting alone at a table. She decided to keep her company and walked over to her. Upon closer inspection of her sister, Nyuu noticed something wrong. Lucy looked like she was in pain. She held her head in her hands, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Nyuu asked. Lucy looked up at her with fear in her eyes. Nyuu backed away in fright at the sight of her.

"Did you feel it?" Lucy muttered.

"Feel what?"

"I felt Father's presence, Nyuu. I don't know where, but he's here. Something terrible is going to happen," Lucy hissed. Nyuu felt her heart fill with dread at the mention of her father. How could he be back? The dead weren't supposed to come back.

"What are we going to do, Lucy?" Nyuu asked fearfully.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Don't tell anyone, Nyuu. I'll handle it," Lucy muttered and continued, grasping Nyuu's shoulders gently, "It's getting late. You should go inside now."

Lucy got up and headed for the manor. Nyuu stayed rooted to the spot, terrified by the news. Why would he want to come back? He should be burning in Hell for all eternity.

"Nyuu? Is everything okay? You look faint," a voice said from behind her. Nyuu sighed and turned toward The Spine. He looked down at her in concern. Nyuu tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I…I'm just tired. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, The Spine," Nyuu muttered while walking away.

She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the little Zydeco easter egg?
> 
> Also, next chapter should be interesting when we found out what happened to Mak


End file.
